


Flowers For Sale

by RosyPalms



Series: Harem Fantasy VII [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Hair-pulling, Outdoor Sex, Prostitution, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: After blowing up a mako reactor, Cloud buys a flower from a strange girl.





	Flowers For Sale

Midgar’s streets were a madhouse. The mako-reactor had just exploded, the smell of smoke made it hard to breath and the emergency sirens pierced the eardrums of the panicking pedestrians. An ideal environment to disappear in and lay low for a while. Cloud couldn’t have asked for more. The crowd swept him up like a river, and carried him through narrow alleys and boulevards. Once he’d brought some distance between himself and the ruined reactor, he left the crowded streets behind and went on his way back to Sector 7. 

Eventually, he reached a small intersection amidst tall buildings. He saw a few passersby hurrying another way. They didn’t even noticed that they tripped up a girl who was standing in the road. Cloud walked over to her.  
“Are you hurt?  
“No, I’m fine. Thank you”, answered the girl as she stood up. She was a slender brunette in a pink dress. Her hair was tied in a thick braid and her bangs framed her beautiful face. She wore a little red jacket over the dress which was buttoned up in front. The top button sat below her ample cleavage. Her bust was quite impressive, not as impressive as Tifa’s, but impressive nonetheless. Not wanting to get caught staring, Cloud dragged his eyes back to her face and met her emerald eyes.  
“I see you noticed the flowers”, she said with a smile.  
Confused, Cloud looked down again. The girl held a little basket filled with flowers.  
“That’s something you don’t see everyday”, he muttered.  
“They’re only a gil, if you’re interested”.  
“No, thanks. I gotta go, take care”, he said and disappeared into an alley. He didn’t make it very far though.  
“Hold on a minute!”, the girl called out. She jogged up to him and caught her breath.  
“What is it?”, Cloud demanded.  
“I thought maybe I could interest you in a more expensive flower if you don’t like these ones”.  
“I really don’t need any flowers, alright?”  
“Well, all I’m saying is that this one can be yours for only 1000 gil”, the girl said as she unbuttoned the lowest button and parted her dress.  
She wore a pair of pink lace panties with frilled hems. The fabric was see-through and the only thing hiding her slit was embroidery that looked like a rose. Cloud stood there for a while, flabbergasted. He glanced at her face again. She smiled, lewdly. 

Cloud grabbed the girl and pulled her dress down, letting her big boobs bounce freely.  
“It’s a deal then?”, she asked.  
“Fuck yeah”, Cloud responded as he fondled her breasts.  
She let him do his thing for a while, rejoicing when Cloud took one of her nipples in his mouth. The breast-play got her all hot and bothered and she was grateful that her client seemed to know how to handle a pair like hers. Little did she know that Cloud got to practice with the only sight worth seeing in Sector 7, regularly.  
After getting all warmed up she was eager to get to work. She squatted down, unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.  
“Wow. Hope I don’t dislocate my jaw”, she teased before putting Cloud’s fat tip in her mouth. He sighed and reclined against the nearest wall while the girl let her tongue swirl around his tip, coating it with lots of saliva. Then she began bobbing her head up and down his massive shaft while she stroked the base of it with one hand. The other one had disappeared in her panties.  
The penetration was shallow at first, barely exceeding the ridge of his glans, but with every bob of her head she swallowed a little bit more until Cloud felt the back of her throat. She continued her efforts at this stage, letting his tip slam against her throat faster and faster while she made lots of noise. The raunchy display was driving Cloud nuts, but it wasn’t enough. He grabbed her by the braid and started forcing her further down his shaft. The girl relaxed her throat as much as she could but it was still a tight fit. Cloud went further and further and all the while she looked up at him with her pretty green eyes. Staring into them distracted him so much that he only realized what was happening when he felt her chin push against his balls. She had swallowed the whole thing and still looked up to him with tears in her eyes. He removed his hands to allow her to breath, but instead she began bobbing her head again, faster than before. Cloud groaned at the intensity of the deep throating. This girl knew just how to make a guy happy, and as it turned out, she also knew when to pull away. When Cloud’s massive cock began to twitch, she felt the enormous organ straining against her throat. She pulled it all the way out, opened her mouth wide and placed the tip on her tongue. Grabbing the thing with both hands she started pumping vigorously.  
“Come on, baby! Gimme!”, she moaned, with his tip still on her tongue.  
He obliged gladly. Thick ropes of cum shot out of his cock, straight into the girl’s mouth. The flood seemed endless and she had to swallow midway which meant that a few squirts landed on her face. When the bulk of it had been released she put his cock back in her mouth and sucked hard, getting the last remnants of semen out for him.  
After Cloud regained his composure he looked down. The girl still squatted there and smiled while his cock rested on her face. He grabbed his tool and slapped it against her face a few times.  
“Put your hands on the wall and stick your ass out. I seem to recall that I paid for a flower”, he ordered her.  
She smooched his dick before doing as she was told.

When she had assumed position, Cloud pulled her soaked panties down to her knees and inspected his purchase. Her pussy glistening with juice and he could practically feel the heat emanating from it. She was ready.  
He pushed his tip inside slowly, but her pussy seemed to suck him further in. He went with the flow and watched as the tight hole engulfed the entirety of his dick. It was a snug fit. Then he grabbed her by the waist and started fucking.  
“Oh, fuck”, the girl moaned when the ride began. Cloud had no intention of going slow, he had paid for this after all. He quickly grew more emboldened because the girl kept squealing nicely every time he slammed into her. The naughty slut loved it! Cloud couldn’t just let such depravity slide, so he spanked her round butt.  
“Oh, yes! Do it more!”, she moaned.  
What followed was an onslaught of deep, hard thrusts, and hefty slaps on her ass. By the end of her well deserved spanking her ass was as red as her jacket.  
Next, Cloud focused his attention on her big tits. He grabbed them from behind and kneaded them roughly. Her erect nipples were perfect for pinching. She moaned lustily all the while. The sounds she made egged him on to go harder and harder. It felt like he was trying to knock down the door to her womb with his giant prick. When he felt his climax approaching, he grabbed her braid and pulled her up until their faces were side by side. Her eyes were glazed over, she was drooling and groaned when he gave her another slap on the ass.  
“Where do you want it, bitch?”, he moaned into her ear.  
“Fill me up, baby. I want it. I want it!”, she whimpered.  
He hugged her from behind and, with a powerful thrust, drove his big dick balls deep into her slavering pussy. Torrents of sperm were pumped straight into her womb and all she could do was sigh contently.

After finishing, the girl pulled out a few tissues for them to clean up with. They got dressed and Cloud was about to pay her for her services.  
“Hey”, she said.  
“What’s up?”  
“You see, with so much cum in my pussy, I’m afraid to put these back on”, she said, showing off her lacy panties. “Surely, I’m going to leak some on my way home and they’ll end up ruined. But for another 50 gil they could be yours”, she explained with a sultry voice.  
Cloud considered the offer for a moment.  
Then he payed 1050 gil.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a semi-obscure image set featuring Aerith as a hooker. She was more expensive in the image set though.


End file.
